1. Field
The following description relates to a liquid crystal display device, wherein power consumption of a gate drive circuit of the liquid crystal display device is reduced, and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, a gate in panel (GIP) type liquid crystal display device has been developed wherein a gate drive circuit of the liquid crystal display device is provided in a panel to reduce volume and weight of the liquid crystal display, thereby reducing manufacturing costs.
In a GIP type liquid crystal display device, a gate drive circuit is provided in a non-display region of a liquid crystal panel using an amorphous silicon (a-Si) thin film transistor (TFT). The gate drive circuit includes a shift register to sequentially supply scan pulses to a plurality of gate lines. The shift register includes an output buffer unit to receive a clock pulse from a timing controller and to output the scan pulses and an output controller to control an output of the output buffer unit.